una noche misteriosa
by 41319castlealways
Summary: La historia de castle y beckett con una noche de pasion que no se acuerdan y cuando lo averiguan fue algo que nunca se les olvidara
1. Chapter 1

A NINA QUE ME HA AYUDADO EN ESTO CON MUCHO EMPEÑO Y TODOS LOS QUE LEAN ESTO.

PERDON POR LOS FALLOS QUE HAYA AUN SOY NUEVA EN ESTO Y NO LO HE PILLADO BIEN AUN.

Y QUE SEGUIRE LO ANTES POSIBLE.

Despertaron inesperadamente en la misma cama, no sabia que habia pasado y todo se volvio nublado entre ellos. Se miraron al despertary se . Se empezaron a verse a ellos y se miraron directamente. No sabia que habia pasado pero se lo imaginaban. Al verse a los ojos sintieron un deseo de beaarse y asi lo hicieron.

Despues de que ocurriera se miraron de nuevo

-que hizimos el otro dia no me acuerdo

-ni yo pero me lo imagino

Se fijaron en la habitacion era oscura y no sabian donde estaban. Oyeron un ruido. Y un destello salio desde fuera la habitacion. La mente de castle y beckett estaba borrosa y tenian miedo.

-que pasa aqui donde estamos

-no se pero tengo miedo-dijo kate

Castle que estaba contento por lo del beso la abrazo y la susurro al oido que no la pasaria nada con el delante.

Se abrio la puerta y apareció una persona de la misma edad que ellos. Le resultaba familiar pero no recordaban quien era. Entro con un cafe para cada uno.

-tomad despues de la noche que tuvisteis lo necesitaréis

-que paso anoche no recordamos nada

-tuvisteis una escena de historia de amor preciosa

-enserio

-si ademas soy vuestro amigo no os mentiría ahora os dejo solos

Se fue el chico misterioso. Pero ya sabia que era su amigo y que las sospechas de aquella noche eran realidad.

Se levantaron y se quedaron en la cama desayunando lo que el chico les había traido. Al terminar de comerselo se vistieron eh intentaron recordar lo del dia anterior.

Primero recordaron que se habian encontrado en un sitio pero no sabian donde. Decidieron salir de aqueya habitacion. Todo el comedor estaba precioso parecia un hotel de lujo y se dieron cuanta que era la casa del amigo. Ya recordaban el nombre era de ryan. Que se emcontraba en el salon esperandoles. Todo era extraño. No sabian que hacian alli. Pero si se lo preguntaban lo averiguarin.

-que hacemos aqui

-me pidiste un favor castle

Seguian en asquas. No sabian que favor. Miro a kate que se giro para abrazarla y besarla en el cuello mientras le susurraba que seria algo precioso. Al ver ryan que no sabia que era lo que les pidio siguio

-me pediste que te dejara el cuarto de invitados para traer aqui a una persona muy especial que estabas conquistando.-miro a kate y siguio-pero no me dihiste que era a kate nunca me imagine que la conquistarias. Te deje la habitacion y no vi con quien entrabas. Pero oi vuestras voces y quise saber que harias.

Kate se giro esta vez a castle que estaba como un tomate. Esta la beso con fuerza.

-castle no se lo que hicimos ni lo que hiciste pero hoy me tienes loca.

-me alegro

Se besaron de nuevo. Era una cosa en la garganta que tenian y no podian parar. Llamaron a la puerta pero no lo oyeron estaban en su mundo. Ryan abrio la puerta.

Detras de la puerta habia tres personas. Eran amigos tambien. Javier lannie y jenny. Era el grupo de amigos que se reunian. Al abrir la puerta estos vieron a castle y beckett besandose. Y se asombraron. Siempre habian pesado que se odiaban. Castle sacaba de las casillas a castle y beckett hacia lo mismo con el. Entraron uno a uno y lannie dio un toque por detras a kate. Esto le hizo volver a la tierra. Se separaron poco a poco y fueron a saludar a sus amigos. Ya recordaban todo menos la conquista entre ellos ni sus peleas anteriores.

Todo estaba en silencio. Estaban sentados en el sofa y se disponian a ver una peli te terror. Mientras la ponian lannie saco a kate de la sala para hablar con ella.

-que pasa lannie

-te has enamorado de castle

-si digamos que si por que

-porque hasta ayer os estabais siempre peleando

-enserio? No recuerdo nada solo que nos hemos levantado juntos esta mañana aqui y me tiene como loca.

-espera espera que no entiendo nada

-es eso lo único que se

-ah vale

Volvieron a la sala donde la peli ya iba a empezar era, según las estadisticas, la oeli mas terrorífica de todas la que estaban. Castle cogio a kate y la puso encima de ella.

La peli empezaba con un susto y todos gritaron. Algunos entre ellos kate se dieron la vuelta para no mirar. Kate se encontro a milímetros de castle.

Castle pillo a kate deprevenida en ese momento y la beso. Estuvieron asi mitad de la peli, ya que habia monton de sustos. Al terminar la peli todos estaban muertos de miedo y se quedarin en el sitio semicongelados. Castle rapido saco a kate de alli y la llevo a la cocina. Mientras se quedaron en el sofa el resto abrazos con sus respectivas parejas ryan y jenny y lannie con Javier.

-tenemis que averiguar que es lo que paso entre nosotros el otro dia-dijo rápidamente a castle

-ya pero no se que ha pasado ni tu tampoco

-la cuestión esqur lenni me dijo que nos peleabamos

-enserio? No me acuerdo perdon

-ya ni yo pero quiero recordar como me conquistaste

-y yo. Ya se preguntemos al resto.

Volvieron a la sala de estar. Seguia siendo raro no podían imaginarse a kate y castle juntas. Aunque despues de verles en la pelicula, hacian una pareja perfecta.

Volvieron al sofa y se sentaron abrazados. Les quieran decir que les dijera todo sobre ellos, que queria saberlo. Todo empezó entre amigos decian luego vosotros os empezasteis a pelear y a picaros,pero segun mi opinion -decia javier-era para que kate le tomara atencion porque a mi me perece que estabas enamoraba de ella.

Se quedaron mirando a castle y beckett para ver como relacionaron. Ellos se miraron y kate pensaba que si podia ser que la picaba porque la gustaba. Pero alomejor luego la conquisto y tuvieron aquella noche que no recordaban.

Todo iba muy despacio. Seguia sin saber lo de la conquista pero ya tenian la idea de como eran ellos antes de la noche sin recordar. Decidieron dejarlo por el momento. Tenian que ir a otro sitio. Todo el mundo que les veia por aquellas calles tan conocidas por ellos les miraban extrañados, hasta ayer veían a una pareja de chicos y chicas con uno de ellos siempre peleandose, y hoy de la noche a la mañana esa mismas personas con la pareja peleandose se habia cambiado a la pareja de chicos y chicas con la pareja que se peleaban abrazados y sin dejar de mirarse y que cada dos por tres se besaban.

Todos los amigos se dirigían al mismo sitio, se dirigian a la fiesta que hacian por la fiesta de aniversario de ryan y jenny y asi tambienpoder celebrar el principio de lo que se suponia que iba a ser una gran relación entre ellos

Se dirigían a la casa de kate que les prestaria el lugar ya que era la casa mas grande de todos los demás. Era un dia precioso.


	2. capitulo 2

A ITAHISA QUE SIEMPRE ME ANIMA Y QUE QUIERO CONOCERNOS YA

A NINA DE NUEVO PORQUE ME AYUDO A SUBIRLO Y A TODOS LOS QUE LO LEAN ESPERO QUE OS VAYA GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA Y QIE ESTO NO ESTA MAS QUE EMPEZAR y a todos los errores que haya de nuevo

Todo estaba tranquilo. Estaban preparando la casa para la fiesta de luego, cuando quedaban unas pocas horas antes de empezar todos se empezaron a irse para prepararse, primero habria una cena y luego un baile.

Se quedaron solos en la casa, y entonces castle aprovecho para preguntarle como creia que la habia conquistado

-que como me has conquistado

-si pero segun tu ya que no nos acordamos

-pues creo que fue asi: Primero me llamaste a mi casa y te encontre hay. Me dijiste que fuera contigo pero yo no quise porque ahora que recuerdo aquella mañana nos peleamos aunque no me acuerdo porque. Me iba a ir a la cocina y estaba cerrandose la puerta. En ese momento entraste y me cogiste por la espalda y me sacaste a fuera cogida yo que estaba en camisón te dije que me dejaras pero no fue asi me sacaste a la calle y empezo a llover entonces me tumbaste en el jardin y me besaste yo te pegue pero me volviste a besar, estabamos empapados y me llevaste a casa me dijiste que me arreglara que me ibas a llevar a cenar yo al principio me negué pero luego acepte porque aunque parezca que no me caías bien me gustabas-castle se empezo a reir y kate le tapo la boca y siguio hablando- te fuiste y volviste a la media hora te abri y me esperaste porque aun no estaba preparada sali de la habitacion ya vestida y me agarraste por la cintura-como en ese momento le dijo mientras le besaba- me llevaste a un restaurante y cenamos luego fuimos a casa de ryan aunque no se porque y paso lo que paso.

-eso es muy exacto enserio que no te acuerdas-le dijo alzando la ceja

-no pero me gustaria que asi fuera

-vale ahora te cuento lo que yo pienso:

Te llame para que me perdonaras porque pense que no me ibas a perdonar llame a la puerta y me diste un bofeton entonces me empezo a salir sangre y me llevaste a la cocina para ponerme hielo. Cuando paro de sangrar me dijiste que te perdonara y yo acepte con una condición que aceptaras una cena. Tu te quedaste pensativa pero luego te acercaste a mi y aceptaste nos cambiamos porque tu estabas en pijama y yo lleno de sangre llame de nuevo a tu puerta perp esta vez no me pegaste cuando te vi me quede enbobado de lo guapa que estabas -se giro a ella y le dijo que no se acordaba de como estaba vestida pero que estaria preciosa y esta cogio y la beso- nos fuimos a cenar a mi casa que te habia preparado una cena bonita bonita y nos empezamos a reir en ese momento nos empezamor a tirar comida e hizimos una guerra te cogio y te unte con nata la boca y luego me dijiste que te la quitara yo acepte y te la quite con un beso entonces todo siguio su rumbo hasta esta mañana aunque no se que sentido tiene lo de despertarse en casa de ryan.

-no ni yo pero esa forma de conquistarme tambien me gusta

-a si pues vamos a hacerlo ahora

-seguro?

-si te espero a que te cambien y nos vamos a mi casa para hacerte una cena preciosa aunque a estas horas seria comida-dijo mirando el reloj.

Beckett se cambio y se puso un vestido de gala, aunque se iban a la casa de castle ya le servia también para la fiesta de luego, cuando salió de la habitacion castle salio corriendo tras ella la abrazo y la dijo que tenía razon que estaba guapísima y se besaron de nuevo se fueron agarrados a la casa de castle a unas manzanas mas lejos de alli. Todo parecia ir normal. Todo de lo mas bonito. Se acercaron hasta el jardin donde se encontro el césped pisado y kate le susurraba que podía ser de lo de que estaban besandose bajo la lluvia en el jardin castle asintio y la tiro al césped para besarla, el pensaba que asi haria una especia de mini conquista como lo que dijo beckett. A los 5 minutos se fuerin a abrir la puerta de la casa. Empezaron a girar el picaporte y cuando abrieron la puerta. En ese preciso instante todo se volvio negro. Y con fuertes dolores de cabeza aunque sin recordar nada. Se miraron y se asustaron no sabia que habia pasado.


	3. Chapter 3

Todo estaba negro delante de ellos. Los papeles desordenados. Cajones por el suelo. El sofa destrozado. Todo un completo desastre. Se miraron aterrorizados. Habia una tensión de miedo entre ellos. Kate para quitar tensión dijo una especia de tontería.

-si esto fue nuestra guerra de comida se nos paso de la mano no crees?

-si un poquito.

Entraron en casa y castle estaba super asustado, era lógico, habian entrado en su casa. Kate se fijo en su cara y le cogio del brazo atrallendolo hacia ella. Le dio un abrazo para tranquilizarlo y le susurro al oido:

-no te preocupes no te habran quitado nada vamos que te ayudo a recogerlo y seguimos con nuestra segunda conquista que te parece?

-kate gracias no se que haría sin ti gracias

Le besó con ternura y se agacharon para empezar a recoger tardaron alrededor de una media hora en recoger todo cuando estuvo todo listo castle se empezo a poner nervioso.

-kate has colocado por algun lugar mi ordenador

-no no he visto ninguno

-joder que voy a hacer mi ordenador no esta

-tranquilizate te dejo yo uno

-no esque no lo entiendes es mi ordenador mio!

-bueno explicamelo

-esque estan mis escritos y ahora los he perdido

-tranquilizate como que tus escritos

-si haber-se sentó en el sofa destrozado-soy escritor y estaba escribiendo un libro

-eres escritor como que no lo sabia

kate se sentó con el pasando su brazo alrededor de el de él y preguntandose que escribiria.

Se acerco a el y le atrajo hacia sus brazos se podia hacer una idea de lo que podía estar pensando parecia muy distante entre sus pensamientos al igual que ella, se asombro al ver a castle que se giraba y la hablaba

-oye gracias por ser como eres se que contigo podre ser la persona mas feliz de todos aunque ahora soy la persona mas triste de todas-dijo agachando la mirada

-no eres la persona mas triste de todas estas conmigo que ya es decir- vio como castle le miraba con cara de sorprendido y kate siguio-se que has perdido tus copias del libro pero las recuperaras o al menos te acordaras para reescribirlo y otra cosa ¿que libros has escrito?

-pues pocos la verdad he escrito algun que otro pero poco mas

-te han publicado alguno porque no has dicho nada ¿te da vergüenza?

-bueno en realidad... si un poco

-porque yo quiero leer tus novelas seguro que seran genial no hay de que preocuparse

-pues tengo aqui una copia de uno que escribi hace tiempo

-me la lees

Kate alzo las cejas y le beso mientras le susurraba al oido que no se preocupara que bo se reiría

A TODOS LOS QUE LO LEAN PORFI QUIERO REVIUWS JAJA ESPERO QUE COMENTEIS PARA PODER MEJORAR LA HISTORIA

ESTE CAPI QUIERO DEDICARSELO A ANDREA UNA PERSONA IMPORTANTE PARA MI AUNQUE NO LEA ESTO :P JAJA

PERDON SI ESTA MAL ESCRITO Y QUE HOY HE SUBIDO UN POCO MAS TARDE PORQUE ME PASEE TODO EL DIA LEYENDO UN FIC QUE ME ENCANTO


	4. capítulo 4

: -segura que lo quieres leer

-no quiero leerlo quiero que me lo leas

-bueno... pero con una condición..

-cual

-que me des un beso

Kate se alejó y alzo las manos quitandose del abrazo que tenia.

-eso es chantaje-grito

-bueno pero no te pongas asi

-si porque-se empezo ha acercar a el- eso no vale

Se acerco tanto que le dio un beso super dulce y tierno y tan largo que se quedaban si oxígeno. Se separaron y kate siguio hablando

-pero ya lo he hecho

-yo creo que no...

-seguro?-le dijo y le volvio a besar de la misma manera-ya no?

-si ya aunque no es lo que yo me esperaba algo mejor

-asi que mejor eh?

-si si

-pues hazlo tu a ver

Castle la cogio de la cintura y la acerco mas a ella y con el otro brazo le empezo a tocar la nuca y la beso, fue unos de los mejores besos que habian tenido entre ellos.

-bueno vale ese ha sido genial ahora me lees el libro-dijo kate que estaba muy curiosa por saber como eran sus libros.

Castle fue hacia una estanteria y kate se sento en el sofa con dos copas de vino. Se sentaron arrimados y castle empezo a narrar su historia. Kate se quedo impresiónada de como escribia y de como lo narraba. Cuandi termino de narrarle el libro kate le beso.

-enserio castle nunca has pensado en publicarlo

-no ya que no son buenos

-que no son buenos! Son geniales no te de vergüenza eres un magnífico escritor

-enserio lo crees o lo dices por animarme

-lo digo enserio

-bueno crei que va siendo hora que me cambie y tu tambien para ir al aniversario de jenny y ryan

-si va siendo hora ya mañana vamos a la comisaría para buscar el ladrón

-si va a ser mejor

Castle se fue al dormitorio y se cambio, se puso um traje de gala, y una rosa roja en el bolsillo de la camisa. Kate se dirigio a su casa con castle ya arreglado y na mas llegar se fue a la habitacion y se puso un vestido rojo largo con un recogido en el pelo impresionante. Salio de la habitación. Castle se quedo enbobado.

-cierra la boca o destrozaras el traje con las babas

-es verdad esque estas impresionante

Se pusieron a poner los últimos retoques de la fiesta antes de que llegarán los demás.

Al cabo de una hora empezo a llegar las personas todos iban super arreglados. Todo indicaba de que esa noche iba a ser impresionante. Se empezaron a sentar a la mesa ya que quedan unos pocos minutos para que se terminara de hacer la cena y se pusieron a hablar sin ninguna preocupacion.

AUNQUE NO RECIBO MUCHOS REVIUWS CASI NINGUNO YO VOY A SERGUIR LA HISTORIA PORQUE ME GUATA MUCHO ESTE CAPI VA DEDICADO A LAS PERSONAS QUE CREO QUE LEEN ESTO PERO NO COMENTA Y UN MENSAJE PLIS COMENTAD !


	5. capitulo 5

A LA FAN 41319 QUE ME HA COMENTADO Y ME HA ALEGRADO EL DIA QUE SI TERMINARE LA HISTORIA Y ME ALEGRI SABER QUE TE GUSTA LA HISTORIA

A NOELIA UNA AMIGA DESDE LOA 3 AÑOS QUE ERES UNA MUY BUENA PERSONA Y QUE SWRAS MI AMIGA SIEMPRE

Y OTRA VEZ GRACIAS A LOS QUE LEAN AUNQUE NO COMENTEN OERO PORFI QUIERO REVIUWS

Estuvieron hablando de muchos temas distintos entre ellos los estudios el robo en la casa de castle de como habia sido aquella mañana entre ellos y comi se creian que habia conquistado. Todo estaba llendo de maravilla. Hasta que empezó a sonar un ruido muy agudo. Se quedaron sorprendidos. No sabia de donde venia. Hasta que lannie se dio cuenta del humo que habia en la cocina

-Alli

Se giraron hacia la cocina y vieron que la cena habia salido ardiendo. Todo parecia perfecto pero se les quema la comida. Estuvieron recogiendo para que no saliera todo mas a peor. Cuandi terminaron entre bromas y risas, ya que asi se les pasaba menos duro, empezaron a hablar que qie querian coger para cenar ya que no les daba tiempo a prepararlo de nuevo. Cogieron comida china y mientra se lo traian se quedaron a ver videos de ellos mismos haciendo el tonto. Se sentaron en el sofa y dieron al play. El video empezo con la pelea entre castle y beckett y luego ryan que se grababa a el mismo explicandi como habia empezado todo. Decia que habia empezado porque castle le habia susurrado algo al oido que nadie logro a oir. En ese momento empezo kate a perseguir a rick en el boaque. Castle y beckett se quedaron mirando en el sofa ya que no recordaban eso. Sigueron con una escena de ryan y jenny besandose y espo sujetando la camara mientras se acercaba intentando que no le viera. En el sofa ryan pego a javi de broma ya que no se habian dado cuenta de que les grababa. Salio otra escena mas de kate y rick tumbados el uno al otro en el cesped besandose. Todos se sorprendieron ya que no salia ni quien lo grababa ni sabian cuando habia sucedido eso. Todos miraron a castle y en ese momento se encendio la bombilla que tenia sobre la cabeza. Se giro a kate y le dijo lo que habia sucedido

-kate te acuerdas que es lo que te susurre al oido en la otra escena te dije que te queria y me empezaste a perseguir luego cuando me pillaste me pegaste mientras me susurrabas que tu tambien pero que no querian que los demas se enteraran. Luegi esa misma tarde nos fuimos al parque y nos tumbamos en el césped y al cabo del rato nos empezamos a besar

-a si ya me acuerdo fue una tarde genial

Ya-Si Te Digo

-oye oye-salto jenny-me estais diciendo que estabas saliendo y nos no lo dijiste

-pues eso tiene que ser castigado-dijo lenny-y ya se como

-si y yo teneis que salir al jardin y besaros delante de todo el mundi

-bueno si eso es lo que quieren... -dijo castle

Salieron al jardin donde habia muchas personas y se pusieron el en centro besandise. Espo saco una cámara y empezo a grabar. Volvieron a la casa y la siguiente escena que salio fue que espo y lannie estaban de picnic mientras hablaban a la camara diciendo que estaban haciendo en el momento en el espo le pidio salir. Llamaron a la puerta era la comida china. Se sentaron y siguieron hablando. Terminaron y se pusieron a bailar el bals, cada uno con su pareja claro. Bailaron durante horas hasta que ryan pidió silencio y apago la música.

Se puso de rodillas y dijo una frase magica sacandi un anillo

-jenny cariño me harias el favor de hacerme la persona mas feliz del mundo casandote conmigo. Te juro que te haré la persona mas feliz del mundo ¿quieres casarte conmigo?


	6. Chapter 6

Todo se volvio silencioso. Jenny estaba inmovil de pie, contemplandoANTES CIÓ podría ser su futuro marido. Todos miraron a jenny que esta no respondia, parecia estar en otro lugar, estaba pensando en que decir se habia quedado muda, un sonido resono en su cabeza

-y bien..- decia ryan

Esta seguia pensando tenia que dar una solución si o no era muy sencillo pero no tanto si tenias que elegir. Al final solto unas palabras.

-tenemis que hablar-fue lo único que pudo decir

Todos miraron a jenny y ryan sabian que queria dejarles solo pero querian estar ahí lannie que era muy perspicad hablo en ese momento haciendo que todos se giraran al verla

-crei que debemos dejarles solos

Al cabo de un minuto con el esfuerzo de lannie la habitacion se habia quedado vacia. Era el momento. No sabia que hacer. Entonces reacciono con su instinto y lo beso

-eso es un si?

-no

-no?

-no no digo no

-entonces si?

-no no digo si

-ehh.. creo que no te entendo

-dejame explicarte

Jenny empezo a andar por la habitacion no sabia que hacer no sabia que contar lo unico que sabia esque le tenia que contestar. Al final decidio hablar.

-haber... te quiero mucho no me quiero separar de ti pero..-solto un gran suspiro y solto todo de golpe-no estoy preparada para casarnos no te enfades cuando este prepararda si tu quieres ya nos casamos pero en este momento no

-perdona eh ido demasiado deprisa

-no no para nada...-jenny se acerco y le beso-pero no estoy preparada eso es todo

-vale entonces como antes

-como antes

Se acercaron a la habitacion donde estaba el resto para decirles que salieran y continuaran la fiesta. La fiesta duro varias horas mas entre risas y bailes. Al dia siguiente kate y castle se levantaron pronto, querian ir a la policia antes de que fuera mas tarde. Llegaron a la comisaría. Todo era extraño nunca se habian imaginado estar en la comisaria aunque no eran sospechosos de nada les resultaba extraño de el. Un policia que a primera impresión parecia duro de moler les antendio aunque con el paso de los min se dio cuenta de que era amable. Les explico todo lo socedido incluso lo del fallo de mdmoria. Despues el agente cogió un blog de notas y llamo a unos compañeros. Al terminar de hacer eso les comunico a la pareja.

-ya tengo a gente buscando en el apartamento.

Castle y beckett se iban a levantar cuando el policia siguio hablando.

-y vosotros no os vayais quiero haceros unos análisis de sangre

-porque?-dijo al intante rick

-porque crei quw no recordais lo vuestro porque alguien os drogo y puede estar relacionado con el robo. Eso si la memoria la recuperareis poco a poco

-vale-dijeron al unísono haciendo reir a estos

Se quedaron en la comisaria a esperar los resultados. A la media hora llego los análisis de sangre y abrieron los resultados, el policia tenia razon les habian drogado. No sabia que era lo que le habia pasado pero ahora tenian una cosa claro habia pasado una cosa mas grandi de lo esperaba.

ESTE CAPI ES MAS CORTO PERO SE ME ACABA LA BATERIA Y QUIERO SUBIRLO ANTES GRACIAS A LOS QUE LO LEEIS Y QUE ME ALEGRO QUE OS GUSTE (SI DAIS REVIUWS MEJOR) JAJAJA SEGUIRE MAÑANA Y ESPERO QUE OS GISTE LO HE PENSADI Y DESPUES DE ESTE SUBIRE U O QUE SEGUN UNA GRAN AMIGA MIA DICE ESTO SOBRE EL "AMOR 100% CASO 1%" JAJA ME RIO MUCHO CON ELLA Y QUE AUNQUE LA MATO HABLANDO DE CASTLE NUNCA SE ENFADA


	7. Chapter 7

LO SIENTO POR TARDAR EN PUBLICAR PERO ESQE ME ENTRETUVE LEYENDO FIC GENIALES OTRA COSA SI ME DAIS IDEAS MEJOR Y QUE YA TENDRA POCOS CAPIS MAS PERO SUBIRE OTRA HISTORIA SI DAIS REVIUWS MEJOR JAJAJA

Tras llegar a casa se quedaron mirando, se perdieron en los ojos del compañero y se empezaron a besar se tumbaron en el sofa cuando derrepente se pararon y miraron hacia la puerta. Les habia sobresaltado algo oyeron el ruido de las llaves habiendo la puerta. No se habian acordado de que lannie iba a venir para traerles unas cosas y que tenia las llaves. Entro ajena a lo que pasaba mientras estos se intentaban poner la camisetas que se habian quitado segundos antes.

-interrumpo algo verdad

-si-dijo kate

-no-dijo castle a la vez de con kate que esta la miro de manera fulminante y este cambio de idea-si perdon

-bueno ya que nos has interrumpido quieres tomar algo?-dijo kate ya que poco mas podian hacer

-oh gracias pero no ya os he interrumpido bastante-dijo lannie sonriendo

-no no pasa nada ademas asi podemos intentar averiguar que es lo que paso hace dos días y quien nos drogo

-tienes razon kate aunque prefiero hacer primero otras cosas..-dijo susurrando mientras le tocaba el culo

-os drogaron?!

-si nos lo ha confirmado el policia

-policia?! Vale definitivamente me quedo y me contáis todo lo que os ha pasado

Kate saco un refresco para cada uno de la nevera mientras le contaban todo lo sucedido aunque habian hablado sobre el ordenador de castle que no aparecia no les habian dicho que iban a denunciarlo. Cuando termino de contarle todo lannie se ofrecio a ayudar.

-tengo que decir que os lo habeis ganado

-si y eso?

-por no decirme que os gustabais antes de esa noche

-uno cosa que no entiendo esque si nos drogaron porque tuvimos la noche de pasion

-eso es verdad pero estais seguro que la tuvisteis?

-eso es lo que nos dijo ryan

-ryan?

-si porqur le pedi que me dejara la habitacion de invitados y por la mañana no los confirmo

-ah vale

-pero si el policia nos dijo que recuperariamos la memoria porque estamos haciendo esto?-dijo kate

-es verdad pero no teneis curiosidad

-si pero ya se terminara cuando lo recordemos

-bueno en ese caso os dejo aquí las cosas que traje y que recordeis pronto lo que paso que no habra pasado nada malo.

Lannie cogio unas cajas que traia y las dejo en las habitaciones luego se marchó y kate y rick terminaron lo que le interrumpieron


	8. capitulo 8

Se despertó demasiado pronto. Salio de la cama sin despertar a kate. Se fue a la cocina y cogio el ordenador de kate. Se metio en la pagina web de recuperacion de memoria. Vio que podía recuperarla tomando un cafe mientras recordaba lo poco que podia y asi lo hizo. Despues de tomarlo espero diez minutos y se acordó de todo

-kate kate despierta corre kate kate !

-si castle aue quieres?

-ya se lo que ha pasado ya se lo que ha pasado!

-que que?

-si si ya se lo que paso!

-que?

-no te lo vas a creer enserio

-vale vale pero dimelo-kate se sento en la cama

-te invite a cenar y tu aceptaste a regañadientas bueno te prepare una cena super bonita te iba conquistando poco a poco y derrepente llamaron a la puerta y entraron dos hombres armados

-armados?!

-si si entraron y nos ataron me obligaron a darles el ordenador pero yo me negue

-y por que iban a querer el ordenador

-porque decia que estaba escribiendo sobre ellos en uno de mis libros,lo que llegue a pensar que me espiaban bueno revolvieron toda la casa y cuando lo encontraron nos drogaron luego, esto esta mas borroso, llamaron a ryan oara que les dejara su habitación y no sospecharamos de ellos nos llevaron alli sin que nadie se diera cuanta y nosotros olvidamos todo aquello excepto que te estaba conquistando y la noche llego a fonde tuvo que llegar, te tengo que decir que gue increible, y luego despertamos y no nos acordamos de nada porque la froga hizo por la noche mas efecto

-y como has recuperado la memoria

-lo mire en una página web

-puez si eso es cierto tienes que decirselo a la policia

-es verdad

-vamos a la comisaría

QUIERO DECIR QUE GRACIAS A LO QUE LO LEEIS Y QUE EL PROXIMO SERA EL ULTIMO CAPITULO ACASO DE QUE CAMBIE DE IDEA EN EL ULTIMO MOMENTO PLIS REVIUWS


	9. Chapter 9

Llegaron a la comisaría y le contaron todo a los agentes que investigaban el robo del ordenador a estos se les ocurrió una idea, ya que el ordenador tenia gps, lo sabian ahora ya que se habia recordado que ese ordenador lo tenia, estuvieron buscando y lo encontraron que estaba tirado en la basura a 10 manzanas de la casa de rick, una patrulla fue a por el ordenador y se lo encontraron tirado en el suelo y no parecia que nadie lo haya robado, lo llevaron a investigar y encontraron que el disco duro estaba borrado pero lo pudieron recuperado y lo guardaron para darselo a rick que se estaba poniendo de los nervios luego fueron a sacar huellas pero no tendrian los resultados hasta la mañana siguiente. Se fueron a casa mas tranquilos y como ya era tarde se echaron a la cama a dormir para poder pillar a esos indeseables que les habian drogado. A la mañana siguiente se levantaron tan pronto que cuando llegaron a la comisaría no habia nadie. Llego el primer agente y miro su ordenador diciendo que ya tenian las pruebas de que quien habian entrado a su casa eran una panda de ladrones muy peligrosos. Buscaron donde podian encontrarlos y se fueron a por ellos con otras dos patrullas. Fueron a por ellos y les tomaron un asalto estos reaccionaron tarde y cuando qusieron reaccionar ya estaban esposados. Les llevaron a la sala de interrogatorios y tras varias horas metidos alli salieron esposados mientras el agente que estaba con ellos les decia que los llevaran al calabozo. Kate y rick se fueron a casa con la noche que al principio no se acordaban pero que ya no olvidarán para pasar el dia juntos y seguir avanzando en la relaccion, los amigos seguian igual y todo estaba muy bien al terminar el dia y el resto de dias.

ULTIMO CAPITILO Y CREO QUE EL MAS CORTO ESPERO QUE ME DEJEUS UN REVIUW CON UN VOMENTARIO GENERAL (BUENO O MALO) Y SUBIRE UNO DONDE UN COMENTARIO QUE ME DIJERON (ESTA SIN TERMINAR) FUE " EL AMOR VA A 100% Y EL CASO AL 1%" JAJA ME PARTO QSSPERO QUE OS GUSTE ESTE CAPI Y LA PROXIMA HISTORIA QUE SUBA


End file.
